


Womanhood

by NocturnalDecay



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Masturbation, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalDecay/pseuds/NocturnalDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Inquisitor receives her gift from mother nature and shuts out a confused and concerned Cullen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Womanhood

**Author's Note:**

> Just craved a bit of drawn out frustration from my passive aggressive Claretta Trevelyan concerning her lover and her monthly visit.

As the fade slipped just out of her grasp and the reality of her surroundings blossomed around her, Claretta became aware of the wetness between her thighs. Arousal ached in the pit of her stomach. With her eyes still closed she slid one lazy hand across the soft curve of her stomach down to her mound. She pressed her fingers delicately against the soft curls that were already damp with her slickness. Arching into the sensation her other hand traced circles over her large nipples. A groan escaped her lips as she ground her pelvis against her palm. It didn't take long before the small orgasm pulsed from her core, a small satisfied sigh slipping from her plump lips. She called a simple spell to her fingertips and energy danced across her clit while she enjoyed the dissipating waves of pleasure. Claretta knew she could've gone again, probably a handful of times if she wanted that utterly satisfied ache in her limbs. Today wouldn't do. Being the Inquisitor had its duties and lounging in bed quite simply wasn't one of them. Finally opening her eyes to face the day she pushed back the comforter. Immediately copper notes flooded her nostrils. She scowled before looking at the hand that had brought her to orgasm moments earlier.  
"Fuck." It was a disgusted sigh on her lips. Of course it would be her lunar cycle, she reflected, her breasts were heavy and sensitive and her arousal would soon be replaced by the twisted sensation at her lower back and sharp pangs in her abdomen. She would not be venturing out of Skyhold for at least a week.  
After a hot bath Claretta dressed for the day, opting for a loose flowing black dress with a mossy green bodice. Before leaving her quarters she made sure there was padding in her smalls, it wasn't comfortable but it would save her awkward moments and conversations.

Josephine and Leliana offered sympathetic nods and both were accommodating with her request to postpone the upcoming trip to the Hissing Straits. Although Cullen pressed that it may be better to investigate the situation sooner rather than later he found himself in no position to argue three against one and the meeting was dismissed.  
"Clara," Cullen shouted after the Inquisitor. She spun around in the entryway, the light fabric of her skirt floating momentarily about her legs.  
"What!"She snapped at the man. He recoiled at her aggression, concern seeping into his whiskey eyes.  
"Have... have I done something to... to offend you my love?" She ground her teeth flexing the muscles in her jaw trying to ignore the knotted muscles at the base of her spine. This was not a conversation that she wanted to have with him right now or otherwise. At the moment all she really wanted was to be perched atop the tavern, eating cookies with Sera.  
"You've... done nothing Cullen. I'm not feeling quite like myself at the moment." He stepped closer, concern spreading across his features.  
"Is there anything I can do?" The scar at the corner of his mouth twitched into a soft smile.  
"Just, have Josephine to bring tea to my quarters for later." She turned with a sigh and dismissed him with a flick of her wrist. The upturned corner of Cullen's mouth fell as his lover glided away from him. He wished desperately that she would explain whatever was ailing her. They hadn't been together long but he would stand by her through it all.

The midmorning sun washed a comforting warmth across the two women. Claretta laid on her back with her head resting in the elf's lap on the roof of the tavern. Sera ran her a hand through the Inquisitor's tousled, black hair while the other held a half eaten cookie.  
"Just tell 'im, yeah. Say he doesn't like it, gets 'is breeches in a knot- good for me, right?" Claretta had shared her predicament with her friend and couldn't help but smile at her response. She knew that the elf fancied her and had things gone differently perhaps she'd have found happiness in the arms of the saucy prankster. Sera did have a point though, if she wanted to continue the relationship with the former Templar they would have to discuss her lunar cycles eventually. Her thoughts were interrupted as the archer bit into her cookie.  
"Sera!" She snorted, "You're getting crumbs in my hair!" Bits of cookies dusted her face as she shielded her eyes with her hands.  
"Sorry" the elf mumbled, more crumbs falling her lips.

Cullen paced the perimeter of the sparring circle shouting critiques at the soldiers as sword thudded against shield. His concentration was broken as Claretta's laughter rang throughout the courtyard. After a moment of confusion he looked up to find his love sitting next to the petite elf, shaking her head and running her hands through her hair. The unrefined laughter that had once irritated him beyond belief now tugged at his heartstrings. At least she was feeling better it seemed. Hopefully she'd let him in one day.

Claretta was sitting with her legs across the sofa when she heard the soft knock at her door. She swallowed the sip of tea on her tongue and placed the cup and saucer on the small table beside her.  
"You may enter." The reply curled from her lips as she shifted the blanket across her lap. She watched as her lover cautiously entered her chambers. He was tresses down in a pair of deep red breeches and a tunic that clung to his shoulders, biceps and chest. A small smile lit up her face. Of course nothing could keep the man from trying to aid her. It was one of the frustrating quirks that she couldn't help but love about him. He paused at the top of the stairs admiring the Inquisitor, his Clara. She was sitting in one of his old tunics, blanket spread over her legs, one hand curved against the soft swell of her belly, the other perched along the arm of the sofa. A blush painted it's way across his cheeks resting on strong cheekbones. The shirt was sheer unable to hide her heavy, full breasts. The peaks of her peachy nipples clearly outlined. His eyes darted away shyly.  
"I, was wondering," He wet his lips. "if you're still feeling, unwell." Concern and uncertainty hung in the air.  
"Cullen," She let out a sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. A blush rose on her own cheeks. "Do you know what a lunar cycle is?" Of course he knew, he'd been stationed in the female dormitories at the circle. But why would she-  
His eyes softened with understanding when it sunk in.  
"You're bleeding. Why wouldn't you just tell me?" He was beside her now, cupping her face with one hand. She turned away from him.  
"It's shameful and an embarrassment. I can slay dragons and red templars but I can't leave this bloody castle for a week every month because I'm a woman. I'm weak and soiled and I hate it!" The words were spat from her mouth with closed eyes that held back tears she hadn't expected.  
"Hush. You're not soiled and it isn't shameful to be a woman. " Calloused fingers tucked her hair behind her ear and traced traced the lines of her jaw. "You are beautiful, my love. Being a woman is a beautiful thing. You can grow and house a new life in your body, you can nurse a child from your breast and if that means you bleed during your cycle than that's beautiful and wondrous as well." He kissed the corner of her mouth and she faced him with her mossy eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. Such praise and kindness had been unexpected.  
"Cullen, I don't know what I did to deserve you." She held his face in both hands as she peppered his cheeks in kisses.  
"Would it be too much if...might I stay the night with you?"  
"I, um, you still want me?"  
"If it makes you uncomfortable I'd happily stay and hold you."  
"Cullen, you don't have to-"  
"I want to" he whispered into her ear and placed his lips against her neck. She giggled as he slipped a hand under her knees and snorted as he carried her to the bed. Cullen chuckled softly as she pulled off the sheer shirt and tossed her blotted smalls into the wash bucket. Cullen's fingers soothed the knotted muscles in her back until Claretta fell asleep with her head on his broad chest and her fingers curled in the golden hair that dusted it.  
In the morning Claretta awoke with blood slick on her thighs. Cullen's eyes fluttered open to find the woman her loved staring back at him. A smile curled on his lips as he pulled her down for a kiss. Their tongues slipped against each other until they were panting.  
" Do you still...?" Claretta panted waiting for approval as she straddled him. Both hands on her hips, he answered her by pulling her home. She rode him until her limbs ached with her climax and he had spent himself inside her. Cullen held her as she collapsed onto him and together they fell asleep smelling of sweat, copper and sex. He never did get to tell her that he'd smuggled cocoa to the mages in the female dormitory during their cycles.  
♡


End file.
